


Joking

by cheekyssam



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekyssam/pseuds/cheekyssam
Summary: "So... about that kiss."
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Joking

“So, about that kiss… earlier when we were recording…”

Hitomi freezes, her heart clenched strongly as if it stopped before resuming its beat at a much faster pace. She turns around, meeting Minjoo’s unreadable gaze with a careful one.

The younger girl allows a smile. A pained, careful smile. “Nevermind that, Minjoo-ya. I was just joking,” says Hitomi in a steady voice, repeating the words from the prior recording. Voice so steady that it betrays the strong, burning feeling she feels on her chest. The urge to say I want to kiss you, I like you so much it hurts instead of a joke that was half-meant.

When she took that piece of paper at the same time as Chaewon, she only prayed it’s not another 2kim fiesta. She was being a selfish person, Hitomi knew that, but she had been so selfless for so long. First, it was a one-sided crush on Yujin, that quickly changed to Chaewon for several months, and now, it’s Minjoo. She can stay selfless back then when it’s Yujin and Chaewon, but now that it’s Minjoo—

She wants to become selfish.

Minjoo has always been her closest friend. Her closest confidant, even after both of her objects of affection, focuses their love towards Minjoo. There was a time when Hitomi resented Minjoo, but the feeling didn’t stay long. It was impossible to hate such a lovely girl.

And now, she falls for the same person who snatched both of her love.

It’s confusing.

Hitomi maintains her smile even after there’s a slight change on Minjoo’s eyebrows. They creased a little, and the prick on her heart pricks even deeper.

“Did you?”

“I was just joking,” Hitomi repeats, rolling her eyes with arms crossed on her chest. She regards Minjoo with a cock of her eyebrow, once again ignoring the painful clench in her heart. “Why? You can’t take a joke?”

“No,” comes Minjoo’s staggering reply, uttered with an intense gaze that seems so foreign for Hitomi, accompanied by the drop on her tone, making Hitomi shiver. The visual’s voice has always been a contrast of her own, deeper and mature, always making Hitomi feel something. Hitomi parts her lips, eager to say something savage regarding the strange look Minjoo is giving her, but finds her throat dry as Minjoo advances closer.

Automatically, Hitomi backs away. For her, Minjoo’s gesture is nothing sort of threatening, but for some unfathomable reason, it’s hard to breathe. Minjoo always has that effect—taking away people’s privilege to breathe, she means. An easy feat for someone who has a goddess-level of beauty such as herself. And now the same person is standing so close to her.

The practice room is spacious, too spacious for the only two occupants. But somehow, according to Hitomi, it feels too small. Because as soon as she backs away, her back is quickly pressed to the cool surface of the mirror.

Like adding icing on top of a cake, Minjoo places her hand on the wall, just beside Hitomi’s head. Minjoo tilts her head down, further making their faces closer, and Hitomi breathes a little shallower. Minjoo keeps on looking straight into her eyes, and Hitomi feels her heart might jump out at his moment.

“You…” her other hand reaches out to stroke Hitomi’s cheek, “made me excited, Hitomi.”

Hitomi gulps, her cheeks getting hot. Minjoo’s hand moved, now playing with the hem of Hitomi’s sweater.

“Minjoo,” Hitomi whimpers, grasping the hand that is resting on her neck, “let me go.”

The other girl hums, lips pulled back a little to show a small smirk. No. Minjoo will not let her go.

To show her, Minjoo leans down, her eyes fluttering closed, slightly puckered lips inching closer with hot breath fanning Hitomi’s philtrum. The process was quick, but Hitomi is even quicker. She instinctively turns her face away, shutting her eyes as Minjoo’s soft lips press against her cheek.

Minjoo doesn’t stop.

She moves her lips sideways to Hitomi’s ear, nibbling it at the same time her hands rest on Hitomi’s hips, her body pressing against her. She notices Hitomi’s hands have moved places; to her chest, now, pounding softly to let her go.

Minjoo won’t. Not when she finally has her like this.

She leans down again; her lips hungrily mark down the fair skin; the blood on her ears thumps pleasantly at the slightest moan coming from Hitomi’s pretty lips. Her chest constricts, lust taking over her. She wants to hear that voice. That sinfully sweet voice.

Minjoo growls as she straightens her posture again, arms circling Hitomi’s waist, pressing their body together. Even in this intimate position, Hitomi still refuses to give her lips to her. It sends a question to Minjoo’s mind: was she really joking back then?

Slowly, her arms loosened.

“Hitomi,” she croaks. “Look me in the eyes.”

Hitomi looks up, breath ragged, and eyes clouded.

_Beautiful._

“When you said you were joking,” Minjoo gulps, “were you really joking?”

“Even after the feeling is mutual?”

There is – conflict, on Hitomi’s eyes. Something that Minjoo doesn’t understand. Or perhaps so, seeing that they are best friends, who suddenly want to devour each other’s lips.

Maybe. Maybe so.

“I like you,” Hitomi says instead. “I like you so much it _hurts_ , Minjoo-ya.”

“But you have Chaewon unnie with you.”

“I–I can’t do that to you, or her.”

“Hitomi,” Minjoo whispers, cutting off another string of explanation, “I like you too.” Her tone is soft, uttered carefully, dripping with affections Hitomi isn't a stranger to.

Hitomi shakes her head. Again and again. Denial. “You don’t.”

“I _do_ ,” Minjoo assures her, inching in closer again, and just before she can claim those tempting lips, she whispers, “let me show you how much I like you.”

This time, Hitomi doesn’t turn away.

The kiss is surprisingly sweet, or at least until Hitomi tastes too sweet and addicting that Minjoo just can’t hold herself any longer. Her hands move to Minjoo’s shoulder, pulling her closer in such an adorable manner Minjoo almost squeals into the kiss. Her lips are parted, and lust is taking over. Minjoo tilts her head, deepening their passionate lip-locking, and so Hitomi’s surprised gasp welcomes her invading tongue. Hitomi is a quick learner and can rival Minjoo’s more experienced tongue in a matter of seconds.

She greedily drinks in Hitomi low groans, which becomes an uncontrolled moan as she bucks her hips, grinding their body together. Minjoo is tempted to connect their lips again, but the loud moan that echoed around the spacious room must have attracted attention. Because both of them hear loud, hasty steps coming from the corridor, heading toward the practice room. Hitomi pushes Minjoo away as they both scramble to put on their best innocent act.

Soon after, Yena and Chaeyeon barge in, the others followed with their resident shikshin and puppy each holding a large plastic bag containing ramyeon, ramyeon, and more ramyeon.

“Tomi!” Yena screams unnecessarily, marching over to Hitomi and Minjoo who are sitting on the floor, near the mirrors. Chaewon follows close, trailing behind. “I heard sounds of pain! Are you okay, Tomi?”

Hitomi says nothing, only allowing a cringe as an answer. She can’t lie very well.

“Sorry,” Minjoo swiftly responds. “Hitomi got muscle cramps, and I just wanted to help, but it seemed like I did too roughly…”

“The usual business then,” Chaewon laughs, knocking Minjoo’s head playfully and ruffles the brown locks lovingly, unaware at the look Hitomi is giving her. “Minjoo gatto!”

“I’m fine now thanks to Minjoo,” Hitomi hastily cuts off Yena’s plan on punishing Minjoo later for hurting her precious little sister, forcefully tearing her eyes away from Chaewon. “What do we have for lunch, unnie?”

“Ramyeon,” Eunbi says gravely, walking over to them. “We all forgot to bring our money so ramyeon is the only thing we can afford for lunch.”

“Ah, it’s okay,” both Hitomi and Minjoo assure the leader at the same time. They turn to look at each other, then quickly look away, pink adorning their cheeks.

Watching their interaction, Chaewon smiles. “You two seem so close, lately.”

Her tone is harmless, airy, and spoken as a courtesy. Yet, Chaewon isn’t aware of the sudden increase of Hitomi’s heartbeat just by that sentence alone. Her neutral expression drops, replaced by a look of fear, that is quickly masked to disbelief.

Beside her, Hitomi can feel Minjoo tensed, round eyes are wide in surprise and wonder.

“Chaewon-ah, what are you on?” Yena questions scandalously, smacking the fairy on the shoulder. “They have been best friends since Produce, you forgot?”

“I didn’t forget that,” Chaewon insists, her cheeks burning as she avoids Minjoo’s and Hitomi’s curious gazes. She pouts, dropping her gaze down and plays with the fabric of her pants. “It’s just that… they are being so close I can’t help but feel jealous.”

“Unnie,” Hitomi chimes in, a small smile playing on her lips, “I will not snatch Minjoo away from you.”

Chaewon laughs lightly. “You better not.”

Again, there’s this – tightness, guilt; perhaps, that makes Hitomi open her mouth like a fish gasping for air, as there is no word can be formed on her tongue. She can’t say, can she, about the prior event taking place just a few minutes ago? An encounter that makes Hitomi judges her own morality; her own feelings, because she has never expected Minjoo to return it, moreover with such… passion?

“Do you want to say something, Hitoma?” Chaewon asks kindly, thinking it's the usual episode of Hitomi not knowing the best sentence to describe her idea.

Hitomi nods the same time Minjoo places her palm above her knee. The dancer turns to Minjoo, locking their gazes. The older girl’s gaze is piercing – smoldering; like her touch, like the palm over her knees.

_Say nothing_ , it tells her. A threat.

Her lips play differently. They curve out to a lovely smile that makes eyes swoon and hearts soar. A confusing contrast that ruins Hitomi's mind, crumbling her desire to open the pandora's box 

“I -,” She pauses. “You needn’t worry — of me stealing Minjoo away from you, that is, Chaewon unnie.” 

“Else I’ll be lonely,” woes the radish dramatically, leaning over to Minjoo, who stiffens at the contact.

“Aww, don’t worry, Chaewon-ah! Yena unnie is always here for you!”

“Wh-Wha—YA UNNIE GET OFF ME—“

* * *

Their practice goes on for another several hours, excitement and anticipation for their first appearance on MCountdown after 3 months of hiatus, along with the desire to make their WIZ*ONES proud of them, fueling their energy. All of them are too excited to show off their postponed performance that they spend most of their energy to perfect their choreography for the live performance that will come in less than three days.

Eunbi’s eyes are critical, watching every second of their practice recorded on their phone and making some adjustments here and there. There’s a tricky group dance part that gets Eunbi very frustrated.

“It doesn’t look tidy and in sync,” Eunbi sighs, frustrated. “Chaeyeon, Hitomi, can you please?”

The two other dancers nod their heads, quickly making their way to the leader.

The group dance is tricky, fast-paced, and whatnot. But Chaeyeon quickly finds the root of the problem at the recording’s third play.

“Minjoo,” She says calmly, “is late. Play it back a little, Hitomi.”

Hitomi nods, finding the same problem after Chaeyeon pinpointed the fact. She replays the video and there it is! Minjoo prolonged a movement that halts her next movement, making the dance group unsynchronized on her side.

“Like she’s unsure of her steps,” Hitomi mutters, creasing her eyebrows. “Or is it hesitance?”

“Either way, it must be fixed immediately. Hitomi, I trust you to help her with it, okay?”

“… Sure.”

Eunbi frowns. “You don’t sound sure.”

“I guess the slight delay of bedtime bums me a little.” Hitomi shrugs. Her tone is nonchalant, but there is an unmistakable edge in her tone. “But why not Chaeyeon unnie or you, Eunbi unnie?”

“There is,” Eunbi turns a little pink, glaring at Chaeyeon who suddenly looked like she’s about to laugh her famous laughter. “Something,” Eunbi says through gritted teeth.

Hitomi understands quickly.

“I see. I will talk to Minjoo.”

Eunbi smiles, giving Hitomi a proud smile. “I know I can count on you, Hii-chan. Thank you.”

Hitomi smiles slightly; jogging over to Minjoo, who sits beside Chaewon; the vocalist holding her hand lovingly. Hitomi can feel her chest tighten, the urge to turn around rises, but she hardens her resolve with an intake of her breath and approaches the couple.

“Hitoma!” Chaewon greets her warmly. Warm and loving, but just not that type of _love_. “Is it okay if we leave now?”

Hitomi smiles, squatting down to play with Chaewon’s short hair. Her heart flutters every time Chaewon makes that swish-swish sound effect as she whips her head side to side. She’s too adorable.

“We’re all free to go except Minjoo and me,” she turns to Minjoo, “Chaeyeon unnie noticed you’re slightly late on the group dance, and she asked me to keep tabs on you until you perfected it.”

“Is it okay if I stay, too?” Chaewon asks, tilting her head and shows Hitomi her best puppy eyes. This works immensely well seeing that Hitomi laughs and nods her head enthusiastically. In all honesty, after prior confrontation, she’s a little afraid of being left alone with Minjoo, so Chaewon’s presence is truly welcome.

“Unnie,” Minjoo softly calls Chaewon’s name, making the short-haired girl turn to her, eyeing Minjoo with a round, love-struck gaze. “Aren’t you tired? You nearly collapsed just earlier…”

“Eh, but I’ll only sit and watch!”

“Chaewonnie…”

“… Fine.” Chaewon pouts, defeated. Hitomi feels her heart stutters. Because of the cute pout or Minjoo’s bright smile that followed, it wasn’t too clear.

“Why don’t we get on it, Tomi?”

Hitomi shrugs her shoulders helplessly, pulling her lips to smile as Chaewon helped her to stand.

“Let’s,” She echoes, turning around to walk over to the speaker, trying her best not to feel affected by the eyes burning on her head.

* * *

Hitomi immediately stops her dance to turn towards Minjoo. “Minjoo, you’re late by a beat!”

Minjoo sighs. “I’m confused now that no one is here with me!”

A sigh. Minjoo can tell Hitomi’s patience is wearing thin. “Minmin, focus.”

“I can’t.” Not when it’s only you who is here with me. Alone.

“Minjoo.”

“Damn it, Hitomi! I just can’t!”

Minjoo marches over to the door, Hitomi following close, thinking Minjoo will bail on her. “Minjoo, please—“ but instead of exiting the room, Minjoo locks the door.

She whips around, surprising Hitomi who is about to grab her wrist.

Minjoo's fingers wrap around Hitomi's thin wrist in a tight clasp, eliciting a surprised squeak coming from the younger girl. Minjoo continues her action, tugging Hitomi closer to crash their lips together in a bruising kiss.

(Her heart screams.)

Hitomi whimpers weakly into the kiss, surrendering herself to Minjoo as the other girl ravages her mouth. She lets Minjoo's tongue once again invade her oral cavern after the insistent nibbling on her lower lips. She doesn't mind when Minjoo's finger trails down to her pelvic region, cupping the clothed mound, eliciting a strangled groan that effectively ends their kissing session.

Hitomi is wide-eyed, horrified. Her conscience screams at her, scolding her in harsh words, for letting her desire to take over her, and let Minjoo takes advantage of her feelings.

Yet Minjoo pulls her closer before Hitomi can try to untangle her arm, hauling her forward until their lips meet again. They stumble down, landing on their sides with a pained grunt. Hitomi scrambles to stand, but Minjoo's hold on her waist is firm. The older girl positions herself to sit, with Hitomi on her lap, her lips kissing and teeth sinking in on the slant of Hitomi's neck. She thrusts her hips forward, meeting Hitomi's hips, creating delicious friction that earns more lewd sounds coming from both girls.

If Hitomi is struggling to tear herself away before, then she certainly doesn’t do so right now. Not when she’s already found her weak spot, her tongue rolling over the warm kind, making the petite body of the Japanese shudders within her embrace. Her protests died down, replaced by strained gasps and low, embarrassed moans.

Minjoo smirks victoriously. Hitomi grinds down without her hands leading her on, showing an expression of ecstasy as their dampened pants rub against each other. Minjoo has made Hitomi’s will to bend with the littlest effort. Now, Hitomi is ripe for the taking.

Minjoo effortlessly flips their position, pinning the other to the floor after a swift spin. She dives again, meeting Hitomi's lips halfway. Their tongues fight, hands roaming everywhere but under the clothes; their hips grind against one another; the soaked fabric of their pants only burns their desire even greater.

Minjoo breaks their kiss to give the girl's neck some attention, the soft tug on her hair encourages her more to leave marks on the burning skin. She playfully bites the flesh through the clothes as she trails down, Hitomi's short and shallow breathing as her music.

"M-Minjooㅡ" Hitomi's tone is hesitant as Minjoo tugs the offending clothes down, pink underwear peeking out. Minjoo looks up instantly, her breathing paused; heartbeat speeding up, as they lock gazes. Dark, clouded, but still beautifully radiantㅡ 

Hitomi is a wonder.

Minjoo crawls forward again, once again sealing their lips together in a passionate liplock; her fingers carefully slip under her sweater, caressing the soft skin it hides. Hitomi's breath hitches, shutting her eyes even more tightly as Minjoo does wonders with her breasts, the pad of her thumbs playing with the hardening tips, other fingers kneading the modest mounds expertly.

Her fingers clench around her Hitomi's breast, growling out a question that is spoken almost in a whisper, "You want it, don't you, Tomi?"

She knows. She knows what she is doing is wrong, and she’s not supposed to do that. She has Chaewon, she’s supposed to protect the older girl’s feelings. 

But at the same time, she wants Hitomi. More than she wants Chaewon. She wants to touch her, to feel her, to consume her, to have her everything. She wants to be lost in those dark, yet the brightest orbs she has ever seen. She wants to be drunk in Hitomi; to have her within her tight embrace, to have her releasing those wonderful sounds of pleasure, the result of her naughty fondling of the dancer’s sensitive parts.

She wants her. More than anything. 

(Chaewon be damned.)

“B-but Chaewon unnie--!” Hitomi groans loudly with no restraints at another clench, finally nodding ever so slightly even when her mind keeps on reminding otherwise. Sheer ecstasy completely overwhelms her, ridding her off of any judgment. She wants Minjoo to pleasure her now. She clenches the fabric on Minjoo's shoulders, tugging it until it stretches. 

"Tell me how much you want me," Minjoo husks, moving down to Hitomi's pelvis. Her fingers retracting to tease the flesh on her waist, crawling slowly past the waistband of her pants, slipping between pulsing folds. “You’re here with me, Tomi. Screw Chaewon unnie, screw the world,” Minjoo growls out, pinching the throbbing nub.

Hitomi lost it.

Every ounce of control—lost.

“Y-yes! I want you, Minjoo-ya—” Hitomi moans needily, rubbing her thighs together to relieve a bit of her desire with Minjoo’s fingers trapped between her folds. Minjoo is quick to stop her, however, by tugging Hitomi's pants off until her drenched womanhood comes into her view.

Minjoo grins, diving between the younger girl's thighs, tongue poking out to tease the swollen clit, lapping up the liquid leaking out. She continues to eat her up, enjoying every second of Hitomi squirming and moaning, repeating Minjoo's name between her shallow breaths. Her eyes are screwed shut, tears leaving trails as conscience comes and goes.

She wants to continue enjoying Minjoo eating her up, but what about Chaewon?

_Be selfish_ , another part of her mind says, _Minjoo likes you and she wants you; that's all that matters, don't you think so?_

As Minjoo said, screw it.

Hitomi moans loudly as her back arched at the little trick Minjoo uses. Her walls pulse around the warm muscle, squeezing it deliciously as she shudders out her climax.

Minjoo pulls her head back, licking her lips at Hitomi's taste, smirking. She gazes down to Hitomi, whose face is red, body coated in beads of sweat, and... is crying?

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi continues to sob. She slaps Minjoo's hand away from her attempt to reach her face. Minjoo pulls her hand back, hurt.

"We shouldn't have done this," she croaks, reddening in mortification as she hastily fixes her pants. "We shouldn't."

"But we did," Minjoo hisses. "I want you and I _know_ you want me, Tomi."

"You have Chaewon, Minjoo!" Hitomi snaps. "Chaewon loves you and I know the feeling is mutual!"

"No!" Minjoo shouts this time, "I like you from the beginning, Hitomi! From the day we were a team, I was ㅡ am, hopeless for you! I love Chaewon unnie but not in the way I love you!"

Hitomi squeals when Minjoo suddenly guides her hand to touch her chest, on the place where her heart is. Minjoo takes in a deep breath, her voice in a whisper.

"In my heart, there is only you."

"I don't just _like_ you, Hitomi..."

"I _love_ you. So much it _hurts_."


End file.
